


I'll Always Remember You (Megstiel one-shot)

by reneerhodes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, F/M, Post Korean War, VA Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reneerhodes/pseuds/reneerhodes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg is an Army nurse working stateside after time overseas.<br/>Will her past come back to haunt her? Probably.</p>
<p>(man, I suck at summaries. lol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Remember You (Megstiel one-shot)

I'll always remember you as long as I live…  
You've taken my heart and soul what more can I give…  
My love for you should have ended long ago…  
But deep down inside of me, I still feel that fiery glow…

~*~

December 12, 1953…  
JL Hughes Veterans’ Hospital, Chicago, IL…

Meg slid the stack of paperwork she’d just finished working on into a file folder, scrawled the corresponding soldier’s name on the tab and tossed it in the appropriate wire basket for somebody else to shelve later. Normally, she wouldn’t even be at work on a Saturday; and she was a registered nurse after all-not a secretary. But the truth was – she needed the money. The rent on her tiny two-bedroom apartment was due soon, and she hadn’t even gone Christmas shopping for Theo yet.

Theo. Theodore Clarence Masters. (She’d dared not give him his father’s last name, even though she’d never forgotten it.) The light and joy of her otherwise rather dreary life. Hard to believe he’d be two in March…

He’d been born at the army base in Seoul after she’d spent many a hot and steamy night with a very handsome doctor with dark hair and impossibly blue eyes. Said doctor had never known about the result of their affair, since Meg had been transferred and then sent home before he could find out. It was all for the best, really. The scandal would have ruined both of their careers.

With all of the soldiers needing care stateside, though, she was able to snap up a job at a veteran’s hospital in her hometown of Chicago when the opportunity had arisen.

But, if she was totally honest with herself, serving overseas wasn’t the only thing she missed…

“Hey, Meg?” A voice came through the office doorway.

“Yeah, Hester, what is it?”

“The head admin is walking the floor with one of the new doctors that’s supposed to start next week.”

“What’s he doing here now?”

“Not sure. Wanted a tour of the place beforehand, I guess. He’s some sort of surgical specialist, so they’re being [u]really[/u] nice to him.”

“I bet. I may not even get to see him because I’m leaving soon. Just waiting for Lily to drop Theo off here.”

“Lily? Is that the friend of yours that makes those delicious oatmeal cookies you bring in sometimes?”

Lily Winchester, Meg mused, was the closest thing she had to a best friend. They’d met in Woolworth’s while shopping for things for their children, and had ended up cementing their friendship over BLTs and chocolate malteds at the lunch counter. Lil was struggling, just as Meg was, but for totally different reasons. Lily and her husband Dean had met when he was stationed at Fort Bragg as an Army mechanic and she was working at a USO club close to base. It was love at first sight, of course, but Lily was black and Dean was white- and in North Carolina, their relationship was all but verboten.

They were eventually able to make it to Washington, DC, and got married there. The only members of either of their families that were even the least bit supportive were her aunt and uncle, so that’s how they ended up living in Chicago. The apartment above her Uncle Rufus’ fix-it shop became their home; and they both worked, scrimped and saved so that Lily could finish college. Dean had always wanted to be a cop, so he was currently studying so that he could take the police department entrance exam fairly soon. There was apparently enough time for extracurricular activities, though, since they already had little Hattie Rose and the newest Winchester was due sometime in the spring of 1954. So things weren’t all bad in Lily’s world.

“Yeah, her husband’s got a pretty bad sweet tooth –though he seems to prefer pie-so she’s always baking and has always got extra of something.”

“I see. Anyway, if admin comes by with the new doc, just smile and nod at whatever they say. If there are any questions, I don’t think they’ll be too in depth.”

“Thanks.”

Hester left and Meg glanced at her watch. Twenty to five. Lil would have Theo there soon, and then they could head home. Maybe she’d get a bubble bath in and some reading done after he was in bed…

It would have been nice to go out, though. Dinner and a movie…a nice male companion to make out with in the darkened theatre… perhaps a bit more than that in the back of car until her voice was hoarse and her nethers were quivering…

Lonely. Yep. That’s what she was. Lonely.

“Goddammit.” She muttered and reached for another sheaf of papers.

~*~

“You okay?” Lily asked when she walked in a few minutes later, pushing a sleeping Theo in his stroller. “You seem a little down.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.” Meg replied. “How was he today?”

“An angel, as always. Although he and Hattie did get a little messy with their chocolate pudding after lunch.”

“Sorry I missed that. I can’t thank you enough for keeping him for me, Lil.”

“No trouble at all, sweetie. And I had an extra loaf of banana bread, so I sliced it and wrapped it up for you, since I know you both like it.”

“Tell you what. I’ll watch Hattie for you on New Year’s so that you and Dean can have at least one more childless night before munchkin number two comes along. How ‘bout that?”

“It’s a deal! Ooh, I can’t wait to tell him! They’re both downstairs in the car.”

“Going out?”

“Mm-hmm. Howard Johnson’s for dinner and then around town to look at the holiday lights.”

“Sounds like f…”

The hospital administrator walked in then, followed by a man with eyes almost as dark blue as his uniform. “Oh, good. You haven’t left yet. Miss Masters, I’d like for you to meet Major Castiel Novak. He’s fresh off the train from Fort Lee and starting Monday will be replacing Doctor Crowley as head of our surgical team. You’ll probably be working together when you’re on your regular schedule and assignment.”

Meg felt all the air in her lungs suddenly leave her and her heart started to pound hard in her chest.

HIM. It was definitely him. And he recognized her. She’d seen it in his eyes.

Then she saw his quick glance into the stroller.

This was it. Things were going to blow up faster than a torpedoed submarine…

But he maintained his composure, his cool and his professionalism and just said, “Yes. It seems Miss Masters and I have quite a lot to talk about. I look forward to it.”

Knowing she’d have an awful lot to explain, all Meg could think was: "Yeah, but I don’t."

 

 

 

*http://lyricsplayground.com/alpha/songs/i/illalwaysrememberyou.shtml  
*random bit of truth: my twin aunts were born on December 12, 1953.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first thing on AO3. :)  
> Comments/Kudos would make my day.


End file.
